


I met a pretty girl one day out behind the barn.

by Xyriath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful and hotheaded daughter of two wealthy ranch owners.  Gorgeous and steady ranch hand.  Really, it's a damn Harlequin romance novel waiting to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	I met a pretty girl one day out behind the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [tumblr prompt](http://xyriath.tumblr.com/post/88111091997/prompt-winona-coming-down-from-the-city-for-the) based around this little [tag ficlet AU](http://xyriath.tumblr.com/post/87459482352/queervengers-hiddlesworthing-chris-hemsworth).

The driveway to the Davis’s ranch was longer than Winona remembered, and she might have jammed the gas pedal on her Mercedes a bit harder than was necessary, nearly jittering in excitement.  It had only been three weeks since she had last come home, but between papers and projects and labs and cranky professors, it seemed like much, much longer.

After what seemed like ages, she was parking, popping up the convertible hood and rolling up the windows.  She had just pulled the keys out of the ignition and scrambled out of the driver’s seat when she felt a large, solid mass run into her from behind, two arms wrapping around her stomach and lifting her off the ground.

“George!” she shrieked, but there was no menace in it, and she couldn’t stop laughing.  “Down!”  She smacked at his arms ineffectively.

After a moment, they released her, and she whirled.  He was smirking like the little—well, not little—shit he was, and she glared for about two seconds before laughing again and throwing her arms around his neck, dragging his head down so she could reach his lips for a kiss.

His hands found her waist and suddenly she felt her back pressing against the car door as George pressed against her, deepening the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and lifted her hands to grip his biceps.  She smirked as she felt him groan, and enjoyed the feel of his lips for several moments before pulling back, breathing heavily as she grinned up at him so widely that her face started to hurt.

He leaned forward to press his forehead against hers, a smirk on his face and mischief in those impossibly blue eyes.  “You’re early.”

“Yeah, well.”  She giggled breathlessly.  “I did a lot of speeding.”

“Mmm.”  Winona could hear the approval in his voice, and he leaned forward to kiss the corner of her mouth.  “Your parents aren’t home yet.”

She smirked, turning her head to try to catch his lips with her own.  When he pulled away slightly, teasingly, she pouted at him.  “Why do you think I did all that speeding?  I was hoping that’d be the case.”

The gleam in his eyes went from mischievous to almost predatory.  “What a coincidence,” he retorted, voice dropping lower in a way that made Winona want to shiver.  “I’ve finished all my work early for the same reason.”

Without waiting for a response, he looped an arm around her waist, hoisted her in the air, and tossed her over the shoulder so that she had an unimpeded (if magnificent) view of his glutes.  She shrieked again and grabbed his shoulder.  “What the hell, George!” she managed to get out between laughter.  “Down, boy!”

She could feel the rumbling of his laughter below her stomach as one arm wrapped securely around her thighs and the other shifted for a very blatant pat on her butt that was almost hard enough to be a spank.  She tried kicking him at that, but he kept her legs still.

“I don’t think so.  I’ve waited three weeks for this and want to celebrate.”

“You’re a giant oaf, you know.  And you’re wet,” she noted, feeling the dampness of his white ribbed tank starting to soak into her shirt.  “Oh, gross, is this sweat?”

“I showered.”  At her snort of disbelief, he amended: “With a garden hose.  I thought I’d be dry by the time you got home, but…”

“I’ll go more slowly next time.”  She tried to swat his ass in revenge; it was only marginally effective.  When she felt him prepare to put her down, though, she grabbed the back of the tank, fisting her hands in the damp material so it came right off as she tipped backwards.  After she had been tossed back in the fresh haystack, she lay on her back, gripping the shirt and smirking as George towered over her, bare-chested.

“That wasn’t very nice, he said with a laugh as he slid the barn door closed, the light filtering in through the high windows and dancing across his bare skin.  “And you’re about to return the favor, right?”

She smirked and tossed the shirt off to one side.  “Well you’re a romantic.”  Nonetheless, she sat up, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it off in one smooth motion.  And, well, if she arched her back and showed off her breasts as she did it, who could blame her?  It certainly worked, with the speed with which he was next to her again, kneeling in the hay with his legs straddling hers as he ran his hands up her sides.

She gasped softly, leaning back again, but not before reaching behind her to unfasten her bra.  He leaned down as he tossed it aside, pressing up against her as he kissed on her neck, then her shoulder, then her collarbone, adding the occasional nip to spice things up a bit.

“I feel like… like you should be asking me how my month was, or something,” she gasped out as he continued down her chest.  He ignored her in favor of licking down the curve of her breast, then under it, stopping just short of her nipple as he pulled back slightly, still so close she could feel his smile.

“I can stop and do that instead, if you really want.”

Winona just made a frustrated noise, putting a hand on the back of George’s head and tugging it forward.  She felt the grin against her breast for just a moment before his mouth opened, tugging her nipple into it and sucking on it obligingly.  She let out a cry, biting back some of it at the last minute, remembering that sometimes other ranch hands came out in this direction, but then he pressed his knuckles up between her legs and she forgot her concerns with a gasp, grinding against his hand and revelling at the jolt of pleasure in her lower belly.

“Shit, George,” she whispered hoarsely, fingers scrambling for the buttons on her jeans, barely managing to get them undone before George’s strong hands were tugging them off her hips with an urgency that belied his teasing mouth.

When she finally, finally managed to kick them off, she propped herself up as much as she could to work on his own jeans, also damp (the idiot had showered in his clothes, she thought giddily) and much more of a pain than hers had been.  He hooked two fingers in her panties and tugged them down, tossing them aside as well, and when he slid the same two fingers inside of her she had to let go, jeans halfway down his hips.

“Are you all right?” he asked with mock concern.  She balled her fists and glared up at him, but closed her eyes with a gasp when his thumb pressed up against her clit, pleasure shooting through what seemed to be every nerve in her body.

“You son of a bitch,” she growled, hands grabbing fruitlessly for his jeans again, but they fell helplessly to her sides again, grabbing fistfuls of hay when he crooked his fingers forward, drawing a sharp cry from her at the slower, yet no less intense wave of pleasure that washed across her.

“My mother is a very sweet lady,” he admonished, smirking when her thighs jerked as he pressed down her thumb.  She bit her lip so hard she thought it might start to bleed and ground against his hand as much as he would let her.

“Can we not…”  She gasped again, glaring.  “Talk about anyone’s mothers when we’re about to have sex?  Or while we’re having it.  And no fathers, either,” she added with a snap, seeing him open his mouth.

“Just making a joke,” he murmured with a soft smile that melted her heart in a way that directly contrasted the filthy thoughts she was having about what she wanted him to be doing to her right now.  The way his eyes then panned up her body, however, lingering on her heaving breasts as the tenderness turned to desire, quickly jerked her thoughts back in that direction.

“Well stop joking and get your damn pants off!”  It came out as more of a whine than commanding, which she had been going for, but he sighed and obliged.  First, however, after withdrawing his fingers, he lifted them to his mouth and slid them into his mouth, licking them clean.

The noise she made was inhuman.

He slid off his pants quickly, and she was at least pleased to see that he wasn’t as indifferent as he was pretending to be, his cock erect and flushed.  She spread her legs insistently, and he settled between them, grabbing her wrists and leaning forward as she arched up into him.  She could feel her breasts press against his chest, nipples stiff and sensitive, and he cut off her cry with his lips as he kissed her deeply.

“George…” she mumbled against his lips, bucking her hips until she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, and then he was sliding in, filling her as she let out a muffled moan.  She closed her eyes and raised her thighs to wrap around him, urging him deeper and arching up into it.  It took her a moment to realize that he was shaking against her.  He’d missed this as much as she had, and no amount of constant texting and even occasional phone sex could ever replace it.

He released her wrists and her arms went up to wrap around his neck as he gripped her hips, pulling out and then thrusting forward again.  She indulged in the sensation, the slick friction of their bodies moving together, and dug her nails into his shoulders until he groaned.  The sound she made was half-laugh, half-gasp.  She kissed him again, desperately, but he pulled away after a moment, thrusting again as he pressed his forehead against hers.  Their noses barely brushed, and she couldn’t help but look up into those impossibly blue eyes as he started up a rhythm, rocking into her over and over.  She could feel his breath on her own lips, feel his muscles flex under his skin, felt her stomach flip as he fucked her with a raw intensity in his eyes that left her gasping into his mouth.

And he took his sweet goddamn time, too.  She had expected a quick tumble in the hay, but George was excruciatingly attentive, setting a steady pace as he ran his hands lightly up her waist and sides, sliding his thumbs over her breasts to her arms again, then back down to her thighs, finally gripping so tightly that she wondered if they would bruise and felt a little thrill of excitement at the thought.  But then he started again, light but lingering touches that never quite gave her what she needed.

“Christ!" she managed to gasp after he nipped her lip slightly, pulling back every time she tried to go in for actual lip contact.  "You’re such a fucking tease, Kir—"

That was cut off, her outage swallowed with those smirking lips, that tongue whose skill she was intimately familiar with.  And she finally, finally kissed back, making noises that she would never admit were desperate as he moved hard, giving her everything she wanted and more.

She could feel herself teetering on the razor’s edge of pleasure—and so could he.  He slowed down just enough for her to let out a gasp of frustration before resuming, holding her as she wrapped around him, pushing her over the edge and falling with her.

The orgasm rushed over her in waves, a surge of intensity and intimacy that she had missed desperately as she felt her legs shake and lungs burn from gasping.  George was coming as well, every muscle in his body rigid as he emptied into her, leaving her with a sense of warmth in her abdomen, and after a few mindblowing moments, they collapsed into each other, George on top of her and as boneless as she was.

They lay together for a few blissful minutes, gasping for air and eyes closed.  Winona was starting to come to herself just enough to bask in the afternoon sunlight coming in from the windows when she felt George chuckle softly.

“Welcome back, Nona,” he mumbled into her cheek.  “How was your trip?”

She didn’t have it in her to answer, so she just laughed, swatting halfheartedly at his shoulder.  At that he groaned, rolling off to lie on his back next to her.

“You just made it worth it,” she shot back with a smirk, still breathing heavily.  However, the post-sex high had dulled, and the hay was beginning to prickle into her back and butt.  She squirmed, uncomfortable, and was about to roll over and use George as a pillow when—

“I don’t know if this one has been cleaned, yet.  We asked Kirk to do it, but who knows where he’s gotten to.”

Both of them shot bolt upright, matching expressions of panic on their faces when they looked at each other.

“Quick!”  Winona hissed.  “Get your clothes!”  She snatched up his shirt and looked around wildly for her blouse, not even having the time to admire the way he looked when he walked around naked as the barn door scraped.  She turned to see that he had grabbed both of their pants, and before she could even think, he had dived into the haystack, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her with him.  They had barely submerged themselves in the hay when the door swung open and three more ranch hands, plus Ricardo, the overseer, stepped inside.

Winona had as good of a view as possible through the hay, and she could see the overseer stop in surprise, glancing around.

“Looks like he got to it after all,” one of the other hands—Daryl—remarked, suppressed humor in his voice.  Ricardo snorted, and Winona thought he might be trying not to look impressed (he wasn’t a bad guy, really; in fact, she did feel a little bad for how much running around she and George had put him through since they had started dating four years ago).  He walked to one of the corners, starting a cursory inspection, and she swallowed nervously, hoping he didn’t look too close at their haystack.  The straw had been prickly before, but now it was starting to be downright infuriating, and all Winona wanted to do was pop out and scratch every inch of exposed skin.  Even then, she knew she had it easy, since George was wrapped around her and had far much more surface area than she did.

When Ricardo was about halfway finished, her eyes caught on something that made her heart stop.

“Shit,” she hissed quietly.

“What is it?”  George’s whisper tickled her ear, and she swallowed again, pitching her voice to be barely audible.

“The hook,” she whispered back.  “On the post.  Closest to us.”

She felt him turn his head slightly, and felt him tense around her when he spotted it, too.

Her bra was dangling there, apparently caught midair when George had tossed it aside.

She felt a huff in her ear that she could have sworn was laughter.

“If we get caught,” she continued, hunkering down even more, “I’m going to skin you alive and hang you upside-down from the roof.”

He didn’t respond, but the near-silent laughter didn’t stop, and she pinched his thigh.  Hard.

She held her breath when Ricardo came near their corner, his eyes sweeping over their hiding place.  For a moment, she thought they lingered there, but when they moved on, knew it had to be her imagination.  And the post—

The post escaped his attention entirely.  He nodded curtly to the other three, and they headed for the exit.  “Thought he’d ran off with the boss’s daughter somewhere.  If you see him, tell him to talk to me, got it?”

Winona and George both let out simultaneous sighs of relief as the barn door slid closed again, and she was hopping out instantly, brushing off the hay and scratching at the itches.

“That could have been bad.”  George’s tone was mild—Winona didn’t understand how it could be—as he strolled over to the offending post, retrieving the bra with one finger and bringing it over to her.  She licked her lips, unable to keep her eyes from traveling up his muscled legs and abdomen, over his arms, before finally reaching out to accept it, looping it around her shoulder as she tried to look around for the rest of her clothes.  But he knew what he was doing, the bastard, practically lounging naked with that easy expression on his face as he wandered back over to the hay, bending over to begin rummaging for anything buried there.

She was a very, very lucky woman, she reflected as she watched.

She spotted her panties lying crumpled to the side, and bent down to scoop them up, shaking the straw out of them before she deemed them acceptable enough to wear up to her room and change.  She slipped them on, hopping on one leg to get the other on, unable to keep from grinning as George rounded up their clothes.  She maybe showed off a little (again) as she slipped the bra on, fastening it before she yanked on the jeans and buttoned up her blouse just a little slower than was necessary.

“I guess we should probably do other things between now and tonight, he said with a smirk as he pulled up his own jeans, one that she promptly returned.

“Absolutely.  After all, I need to get ready for your payback.”  She combed the straw out of her hair before tossing it, hoping that it wasn’t messy enough that her parents would notice.

“Should I be worried?”  George was slipping back into the tank, and she noted smugly that there were red marks on his shoulders.  She turned to leave, but not before turning her head to grin cheekily over her shoulder.

“Not at all.  Just expect a refresher course in riding.  I’ll be disappointed if you’ve forgotten everything I taught you.”

And then she flounced off, knowing full well that George was probably staring after her with a stupid smile on his face.  Her smile, however, was much more smug.  After all, she had spent every evening of her last weekend home on her hands and knees in the loft of that barn.

And she fully intended to repay the favor by making sure he spent this one on his back.


End file.
